


Letting Go

by Teewee1125



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teewee1125/pseuds/Teewee1125
Summary: Post episode for "In the Wind"  Gibbs and Jack are together after Phineas leaves with his foster parents. Gibbs is hurting...Jack helps.**I do not own the rights to these characters*
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Post episode for "In the Wind"

Jack and Gibbs left the office together but in separate cars. She stopped by her place to get some clothes, thankful that Vance had given them the next two days off.

When she arrived at Gibbs' place his truck was in the driveway and the downstairs was mostly dark. She let herself in and left her bag by the door listening for signs of where Gibbs might be. The first thing she thought of was the basement so she walked through the kitchen and opened the door. The basement was empty. The house was so quiet that her next thought was that he might have finally relaxed enough to let himself sleep. She could see the exhaustion and relief on his face when Phineas was reunited with his foster parents. They both knew that he was going back to a good home full of love, but she also knew how close he and Gibbs had become and she was worried about Gibbs heart and how much it must have hurt to let him go. 

She was brought out of her thought by the sound of water running upstairs. 

She grabbed her bag and brought it upstairs and dropped it by the dresser in Gibbs bedroom.

She walked through his room and stopped at the bathroom door. She stood there a moment listening. She heard water splashing and the sound of the jets turning on in the tub. She wasn't sure how accepting he would be of her presence but took a chance and knocked on the door anyway.

"Hey Cowboy. It's me. I know you might not want any company right now but I'm here anyway."

Gibbs, not surprised at all that she was there, cleared his throat and spoke.

"C'mon in Jack. I was expecting you."

Jack opened the door slowly and found the room mostly dark, the dimmer switch set on the lowest setting. Gibbs was reclining in the tub using a towel as a pillow. He had a tumbler of bourbon sitting on the ledge behind the tub within reach. 

Happy to see that he looked way more relaxed than earlier, she asked, "Want some company in there, Cowboy?" 

He didn't open his eyes he just held out his hand. "Was kinda hopin' you'd ask me that"

Jack opened the drawer and took out a hair tie pulling her hair up in a messy bun. She quickly undressed tossing her clothes in the basket with the clothes Gibbs had been wearing.

"Can you scoot forward a bit so I can sit behind you?"

He did as she asked groaning a little as he sat up and slid forward so she could squeeze in behind him. As she gracefully climbed in she used his shoulder for support so she wouldn't slip. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees scooping hot water into his hair and splashing some on his face. Jack sighed in relief as she settled into the hot water. She reached forward and put her hands on Gibbs shoulders pulling him back against her then slipped her arms around him holding him close. She put one hand over his heart running her fingers through the hair on his chest. With the other hand she began rubbing his left shoulder. Gibbs reached up and took the hand that she had put over his heart and brought it to his lips. He turned over her open hand, kissing her palm and then each fingertip. After letting it go she used that hand to rub his other shoulder. The tension he was feeling was palpable in his muscles. Jack tried to help work out the kinks. 

"You can relax now, Hon, he's safe." 

"I know, Jack. I'm tryin'. This helps. Glad you're here."

"Me too, Cowboy. Let me see if I can loosen up some of these knots you've got in here. Feels like you're carrying the weight of the world..."

Jack continued to rub his shoulders and his neck in attempt to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. She noticed that his breathing was getting fast and shallow and was instantly worried. 

"Slow your breathing down, Babe. Breathe with me. In through your nose and out through your mouth."

Gibbs did as she asked. She began kissing his neck and rested her lips on his pulse point in order to check his pulse. 

"Your heart rate is too fast, Cowboy. Here. Lean back against me. Let's relax."

Jack leaned back against the tub pulling him with her. He leaned back and rested his head on her shoulder.

Jack began running her fingers through his damp hair rubbing his scalp. She had taken note a couple weeks ago that Gibbs became puddy in her hands when she rubbed his head. 

Jack rubbed his head and proceeded to place gentle kisses on his neck and moved up his jaw and placed soft kisses on his cheek. She felt something change and noticed that as she had been kissing him she saw tears beginning to flow down his face. 

"Let it go, baby...I know you're hurting. He's safe. You're safe. I've got you. It's ok."

In a split second she saw and heard something she thought she never would. Gibbs was laying in her arms sobbing. 

Jack continued to kiss him whispering in his ear. She wrapped both arms around him tightly. 

He continued to weep and whisper "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" over and over again.

"Jethro, you did what you had to do. We got him and he is safe. I know it hurts like hell that you had to let him go but you know what? He texted me and he asked me to take care of you. That boy loves you so much!! He forgives you and wants you to forgive yourself."

Gibbs took a deep shaky breath and whispered. "I know. I know. God, he is such a great kid. I'm gonna miss him so much, Jack." The tears continued to flow down his face.

"I know, Babe. He won't be that far away though and I already spoke to his foster parents. Phineas wants to go sailing with you this summer and I asked if they would be ok with him spending part of his summer here with you. With us. He's family now Gibbs and that boy...that boy needs you in his life. I have my laptop and we are going to video chat. We are going to keep in touch with him. I promise you."

Gibbs pulled away from her, turning around to face her. He sat up cupping water in his hands and splashed his face, washing away the evidence of his tears. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. His eyes lit up but Jack could still see evidence of unshed tears. He wiped his face again trying to regain his composure.

"Ya know what he asked me before he left? He asked me if he could keep his room here so he could visit. I couldn't say no. As far as I am concerned that is always going to be his room now. I told him he is welcome here any time. Long weekends, school vacations, all of it. I love having him here. I kinda like having you here too, ya know. I hope you're staying the night"  
Gibbs leaned in and kissed her softly but it quickly turned passionate. He pulled away, looking Jack right in the eye. 

"Thank you for being here. You have no idea how much it helps to have you here. I know I don't say it much, but do you know how much I love you? I love you, Jack, so much and I want to show you. Please let me show you..." he leaned in and kissed her again several times. He started with her eyebrows, then he slowly moved down placing soft kisses all over her face until his lips landed on hers. His tongue tangled with hers and her soft moan let him know they needed to change locations soon. Making love in the water was nice but could get dangerous and a bed was much safer.

"Show me, Cowboy. We're gettin' pruny...let's take this party to the bedroom."

"Yes ma'am" he winked at her and he turned off the jets and opened the drain on the tub.

He slid forward further and allowed Jack to step out of the tub before him. He admired her body and watched as Jack took a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Ok, your turn, Cowboy."

Gibbs grabbed each side of the tub and pulled himself up. It was now Jack's turn to admire his body and she held up a towel for him. He reached for it as she playfully held it just out of his reach. 

"If ya want it ya gotta come get it...."

She then snapped him with it and ran out of the room giggling into the bedroom with Jethro chasing hot on her heels. 

"You're gonna get it Sloane"

"I'm counting on it Gunny"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs caught up to Jack in the bedroom. He tackled her and they landed on the bed. As they fell, Gibbs turned and pulled her on top of him to prevent his full weight from landing on her. She sat up, straddling him and her towel came loose providing him with a view of her breasts.  
"God, you're so beautiful, Jack." He pulled her closer and began placing open mouth kisses on her breasts making sure to give each one equal attention. He placed little love bites on her nipples sending electric shocks straight to her core. Jack held his head to her breast encouraging him to continue.  
"Mmmm, Gibbs. Yeah, baby. I want you so bad."  
Jack began to move seductively in his lap feeling his hardness beneath her. She removed the towel completely and let him feel her arousal as she prepared for him to enter her. She rose up slightly rubbing just the tip of him at her entrance.  
"God Jack...so wet. I love how wet you get for me. Hope you're ready for a ride. I dream of this. I wake up so hard. Mmmm...you feel so good."  
"Oh Cowboy, if you only knew." In one movement Jack settled in his lap, taking his entire length inside of her. Immediately Gibbs held her in place, already so aroused, afraid he would finish too soon if she moved.  
"Give me a second, darlin'. If you move, I'm not sure I can hold on. Been a while since we've had any time together."  
"Ok, hon...tell me when. I promise I'll be gentle"  
Gibbs took a deep breath and nodded giving her the go ahead.  
Jack rose up slowly, then came back down, hearing a soft moan coming from Gibbs throat. He closed his eyes concentrating on the feel of her.  
"I love feeling you inside of me. So hard. So strong."  
At her words Gibbs eyes rolled back in his head as Jack began to move faster. He knew no matter how hard he tried he wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer so he reached down and put his thumb on the tiny bundle of nerves rubbing in firm circles so they could hopefully climax together. Jack picked up speed the harder he rubbed. As she moved Gibbs spoke in time with her rhythm.  
"That's it. Ride me. Feel me...deep inside you. I'm gonna... fill you. Yeah, baby. Oh God... I'm... gonna....come, I want you to come with me, darlin'. C'mon Jack...yeah...do it... Come for me."  
His words were all it took for her body to respond. He could feel the beginning of her climax which triggered his. He pulled her hips down on his and held her in place as he filled her with his release. She could feel his release pulsing inside of her.  
Gibbs sat up and began kissing her, their tongues tangling as they both rode out their intense orgasms.  
They kissed until they were both breathless and Jack collapsed on his chest resting her head over his racing heart rubbing her cheek through his damp chest hair.  
"Wow...that was..." Jask tried to speak but was still slightly breathless.  
" Intense...I agree. Wow." He gently slipped from her body and pulled her down to his side rubbing her back and kissing her forehead several times. They were both suddenly exhausted. In the dark they whispered.  
"I love you, Cowboy." As Jack's eyes closed she heard him whisper in response,  
"Love you too, Darlin"  
Gibbs fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time.


End file.
